


Five Times Thor Comforted Loki and One Time Loki Comforted Thor

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Mention of Character Death, it sounds bad but it's not, mention of past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: What it says on the tin. :)Loki was crying again, great squalling screams that seemed too big to be produced by his tiny body.“Mama, what’s wrong with Loki?” Thor asked.“I’m not sure, my darling,” Frigga said, rocking Loki and making soft shhh noises. “Sometimes babies just cry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> This is for Janedoe876 who requested some comfort fic. :)
> 
> You can visit me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raven-brings-light>.

1

Loki was crying again, great squalling screams that seemed too big to be produced by his tiny body.

“Mama, what’s wrong with Loki?” Thor asked.

“I’m not sure, my darling,” Frigga said, rocking Loki and making soft _shhh_ noises. “Sometimes babies just cry.”

“I never cried like that.”

Frigga’s smile was all warmth. “You cried just like this, dearheart. All babies do.”

“I didn’t,” Thor insisted, stubborn as only a small child can be. “Give him to me. Let me try.”

He wiggled back into the seat next to Frigga and held his arms out. Frigga gently placed Loki in Thor’s lap, his tiny head held in the crook of Thor’s arm. Loki immediately stopped wailing and stared at Thor’s face. He flailed at Thor with one chubby fist.

“It’s ok Loki,” said Thor. “I’m here. You don’t need to be sad.”

 

2

They were careening through the apple orchards, sunlight flashing gold and green as they raced through the tree trunks.

“You can’t catch me!” Loki laughed. “I’m too fast!”

“I’m older than you!” yelled Thor.

“And slower!”

Loki made a sharp turn and lost his balance, grabbing wildly at a branch for support, but he missed and went down in a tumbling heap.

“Loki!” Thor cried, racing to him. He helped Loki sit up. His knee was bleeding and his elbow was already starting to turn purple.

“Ow,” Loki whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, brother,” Thor said, brushing the grass from Loki’s knees. “Here, we can tie a piece of my shirt around your knee. You’re ok.” 

He pulled Loki to his feet and they walked home together with Loki’s arm around his waist for support. “I’ve got you,” Thor said.

 

3

“I can’t do it, Thor!” Loki was yelling, his voice cracking. “I keep trying and it just doesn’t work!” Loki paced around their shared room, glaring and sulking by turns. 

“You expect too much from yourself,” Thor said gently.

“Easy for you to say,” said Loki. “You’re brilliant at everything you do.”

“That’s not true. I only start to do well at a thing after I fail a hundred times at it. I can not tell you how many times the quartermaster has nearly given up on me in despair.”

“I can _feel_ the magic there,” Loki said plaintively. “But I just can’t _touch_ it.”

Thor clasped Loki around the neck and smiled at him. “You will, brother. I know you will. I have never known you to fail at any task you have truly set yourself to.”

Loki sighed. “...thank you,” he said finally.

 

4

Loki was crying out in his sleep. He thrashed the covers onto the floor and woke up gasping.

“Thor?” he said shakily.

“I’m here,” Thor said, making his way over to Loki’s bed in the dark. “I’m here. Was it the dream again?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered, pressing his hands to his mouth with a sob.

“Shhh,” Thor said. He gathered Loki to his chest and rocked him softly, gently, as he had when they were children. “It’s over. It was just a dream. You’re safe.”

“The needle felt so real,” Loki sniffled. “I could feel it pierce my lips.”

“It’s over now,” Thor repeated, voice low and soothing. He drew Loki down on the bed and spooned up behind him, held his shuddering body and murmured a litany of comforting words in his ear. “You’re safe, no one can hurt you, it was a dream, I’m here, you’re safe.”

Loki finally stilled in Thor’s arms and they fell asleep still twined together.

 

5

Loki was slamming the door behind him. “Leave me alone!”

Thor bulled through the door anyway. “Brother,” Thor pleaded. “Please.”

“I don’t want to see you!” Loki screamed. “All these years I’ve spent trying to live up to you and now even inanimate objects are passing judgment on me!”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” Thor said miserably. “I kept hoping it would pick you instead of me, or both of us, or neither one of us.”

“And I kept hoping it would pick me,” Loki laughed hysterically. “Which is why it probably picked you.” He collapsed on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. “Please leave,” he said softly.

“No,” said Thor. “I won’t leave you like this.” He sat next to Loki and ran a hand down Loki’s back. “It’s not good for you to be alone when you’re like this.” Loki turned his head away but leaned into Thor’s shoulder.

“None know you better than I do,” Thor said. “And I have seen the strength of your will, your bravery against all odds, your cleverness, your compassion. The heart that beats in your chest is as worthy as mine and I do not need any magic hammers to tell me that.”

He pressed a long kiss to Loki’s temple. Loki trembled as Thor kissed his cheek, and turned towards him as Thor haltingly kissed the corner of his mouth.

Thor pulled back slightly to see Loki’s eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

“Idiot,” Loki said fondly.

 

+1

Thor was clinging to Loki like he was drowning. Loki stroked his hand down Thor’s hair.

“I knew this day would come when the last of my Midgardian friends would be gone,” Thor said, voice choked. “But it still grieves me.”

“Foolish, loving Thor,” Loki said. “Mortal lives are quicksilver. Growing attached to them only causes pain.” He brushed Thor’s hair back from his face and kissed his forehead.

“Love is worth the pain it brings,” Thor said.

“I’m glad you think so, else you would not put up with me,” Loki said with a small smile. 

“I am happy you came, brother,” Thor said. “It does my heart good to see you.”

Loki cupped Thor’s cheeks. “You have always been the one to comfort me. I thought it only fitting I return the favor.”

*


End file.
